Death In The Family
by yinyang754
Summary: Sam dies, leaving Carly with a badly broken heart...when Sam establishes a paranormal connection with Carly, nothing will ever be the same. (GTA Fanfic, paranormal AU)
1. Chapter 1:He's gone too far!

Two weeks gone from the events at her house, Sam was out of the hospital and living with Michael and Amanda again. Carly had decided to stay there too, it hadn't really even been a decision.

Johnny stayed there too, although that took some convincing with Amanda. Johnny didn't care though, he wasn't going to let Carly out of his sight.

Sam however, was worse walking than after the helicopter crash. She couldn't walk at all. Sam had to be in a wheelchair and Johnny had already put temporary small ramps on the raised doorways.

As for upstairs, Sam couldn't go up there and slept in the living room in a hospital issue bed that could adjust it's shape. She didn't like it but it was for the best.

The rib damage had affected her spine and damaged the nerve inside it, meaning she'd had some after-effects like her temporary loss of walking. Not that she couldn't walk completely, she'd forgotten how since her nerve was controlling differently after the damage.

Carly was asleep...at least that's what Michael thought when he checked in on her. He had no idea that she was dreaming about revenge. Dreaming of ways to torture Trevor and Ivory before killing them.

Sam just couldn't sleep. She was wheeling herself around the tennis court, getting used to controlling her chair but stopped for a while, just looking out to the city.

The fact that she'd forgotten how to walk was not nice. She felt like she was a year old, trying to walk from papa to mama. Of course, she'd had no dad back then, just a chair and her mother.

After some more wheeling, Sam returned inside and went to the kitchen. She rested her hands on the work surface and pulled herself up. She was standing, that was a start. Sam moved a foot forward, putting her weight on it but still gripping to the surface. She could move like that. As Sam let go of the surface, putting her weight on the next foot she moved forward, she'd done something wrong as she fell sideways, hitting the table in the middle of the room before landing on the floor, unable to get back up if she tried.

Sam dragged herself across the floor, back to her chair. She tried to pull herself up to it but did the opposite, pulling it down to her, it's wheels now in the air.

''Help!'' Sam called. No point trying to be the wounded hero.

Carly came downstairs, helping Sam up and putting her on the couch, then picked the wheelchair up. Sam could see that it took too much energy out of Carly but Carly wasn't going to say anything.

Sam also saw the scar that the stitches left behind. This one mirrored the one that used to be through Carly's right eyebrow. The new scar however would never go away.

''You okay, Sam?'' Carly says breathlessly. She was finding it hard to talk nowadays.

''Carly, just wheel it.'' Sam said, holding on to the chair as she transferred where she was sat, all of her weight in her arms.

''You don't worry about me, you're the one in recovery.'' Carly said. She had a point.

Sam decided it wasn't something to give up on. She wheeled herself to the arch that led to the hallway and put her weight on the wooden desk, standing up again. Slowly she made it to the other side. Carly was sat on the couch, watching Sam but ready to get up at a moment's notice.

Sam stood still, letting go of the wooden desk. She put a foot in front, slowly putting all her weight in it before bringing the other ahead. She'd made one step, this was going well.

Johnny walked downstairs, seeing this. He remembered how much trouble Gionna had walking after the Majestic Hotel incident.

Sam did the same again, now making two steps. The next was quicker and again, she made it. The one after that however, she fell again, her legs somehow giving under her.

''Gotcha, kid.'' Johnny says after helping Sam up and guiding her to the couch, putting her next to Carly.

''You were doing well there.'' Carly said. By some sort of instinct, her arm moved behind Sam's back.

''Yeah, i got excited.'' Sam said.

Carly blinked her tears away, trying not to cry. This was wrong and it was Trevor who did this to Sam.

''Hi, you've reached the De Santa Residence. Leave a message.'' Carly's voice on the answering machine says before beeping.

''I tried your place but you and your little fiancee aren't home, Klebitz.'' The three of them hear Ivory say.

''I...Ivory...'' Carly said. Sam moved herself back to her wheelchair, something she'd gotten use to doing.

''Ivory, do the letters F O mean anything to you?!'' Sam asked. And he thought Carly's sarcasm was bad.

''Or better still, C. Fuck off you big-'' Sam was interrupted by Ivory kicking her chair hard, launching Sam across the room before collapsing at the wall. Johnny puts himself in front of Carly to protect her.

''As little Carly knows, i don't take nice to sarcasm!'' Ivory said before pulling a 12 inch combat knife from his belt, it's serrated edge would cut through flesh like running a marble on a slanted glass panel.

Carly lunged at Ivory, knocking him down and sending the knife flying into the wall, lodging it in too deep to be retrieved. Before long, her hands were on Ivory's neck and she started choking him. Ivory tried to pull her off of him but Carly's grip was too damn strong.

''LSPD! We'll take it from here, Miss.'' An officer says, carefully pulling Carly off of Ivory as another one tasers Ivory before handcuffing him and dragging him out of the house.

''Put...him...in a...padded...cell.'' Carly says as the paramedics check on Sam and Johnny checks on Carly, making sure that she didn't hit her head during the fight.

'' _That skull fracture affected her worse than i thought.'_ ' Johnny thought, seeing that Carly's not feeling any pain.

One of the paramedics ran out to the ambulance. He returned with a defibrillator.

''No, Sam!'' Carly shouted. Defibrillator meant Sam's heart had stopped. The paramedics laid Sam on the floor, placing the two iron-looking emitters on two places on her chest.

When the shock came, Sam's body jolted violently as electricity shot through her heart, starting it again. After a few beats though, the heart stopped again.

Johnny cradles Carly in his arms as she starts crying.

''She'll be okay, baby. She'll be okay.'' Johnny says softly as the paramedics stabilize Sam before putting her on the stretcher and taking her outside, putting her in the ambulance and driving off, Carly and Johnny following in Michael's car.


	2. Chapter 2:Sam

**Mount Zonah Medical Center E.R, Carly's p.o.v**

This is my fault! If i had never even crossed paths with Ivory, Sam wouldn't be in the hospital right now fighting for her life and my parents wouldn't be at each other's throats.

I could just barely make out what they're yelling because the doctor who checked on me gave me a sedative and it's not easy to pay attention when you're unfocused.

''... Amanda, she's in there with doctors prodding her with tools and her chest open!'' Dad shouts.

''You were in the fucking house Michael! You mean to say you didn't hear the door open and shouting coming from downstairs? You're fucking useless if that's the case!'' Mom shouts back.

Maybe if they stopped arguing for just a second they'd see that it's not just them who's been affected. ''She's the reason that Ivory showed up!'' Mom yells.

''You either get an explanation from Carly or i want her and her fiance out of my house!'' Mom shouts. Johnny brushes his hand against my hair, trying to comfort me.

''She doesn't mean it, sugar. She's just scared.'' Johnny says as I brush my tears away. I didn't even realize that i've been crying.

All the other times that my mom's threatened to kick me out since I was 15 were empty threats. She means it this time.

''John...they just said... Sam's got her chest open in there! I've never had surgery like that!'' I say.

It's true, me and Sam seem to have shared a few similar injuries but i've never had any problems with my heart or lungs.

I've fractured my skull, Sam got hit with a bat in Ludendorff and fractured her skull. I was in a car crash, Sam was in a helicopter crash.

I had an out of body experience, Sam did too. We've both been in a coma. Sam got raped, i was nearly raped. Ivory never managed that though. But open chest surgery is something that hasn't happened to me and i hope never will.

I don't know if there's any way of fixing the damage that Ivory's caused. Killing him would stop him but it won't fix anything that he's done.

Johnny lies down next to me, pulling me into his arms so we're both comfortable and i rest my head against his shoulder.

There's no way of fixing the damage that Ivory or Trevor have caused but we have to make sure that they don't hurt anyone else.

It's results time. A doctor just left the surgery room. Johnny and i are on the other side of a door and can't hear what he's saying.

Then it happens.

Mom and dad both crying together. That's a first but...what caused it? unless...no!

No that can't happen, she's too strong for that! I can't keep the pain inside me anymore and bury my face into Johnny's shirt, sobbing and screaming.

He holds onto me and i can feel his tears falling onto my shirt.

Fuck you, Trevor Philips!

Fuck you, Ivory Smith!

As god as my witness, i will make damn sure that you both suffer before you die!

I don't know how much time goes by before i wear myself out and close my eyes. I am so sorry, Sam.

I'm your sister, i was supposed to protect you and i let you down. I'm so sorry, Sam.

 **Michael's p.o.v**

I check in on Carly and Johnny, finding them both asleep with tears running down their faces.

They already know...i walk away, leaving them by themselves. Maybe they can find some comfort while they're asleep.

''Look at them...try telling her now, bitch.'' I say stoically before brushing past Amanda and making my way to the chapel.

I have never really been a holy or religious man but in this event, it looks like i might as well do it. So after a couple of minutes...i find myself unexplainably praying.

For Carly, Johnny, Tracey, Jimmy...for everyone!

For Sam. A beautiful little child who should've lived a long and happy life but died a horrible death.

Sam never got married, or had children. Her whole life was a wreck after leaving Ludendorff.

She got raped, poisoned, broken bones, shot, stabbed, killed and revived, then killed again.

This time, there is no revival. Sam is gone.

Yet outside, the city never stops, never thinks. I can hear cars passing outside, none of them aware and most didn't even care.

They had meetings and dates to get to, living the life Sam never could. None of them give a damn!

I walk out of the chapel after a while and back to where Carly and Johnny are...only to find the room empty!

I pull a nurse aside and ask her if she's seen them but she hasn't. Where the hell did they go?!


	3. Chapter 3:Brought Back Together

**Klebitz house,** **Johnny's** **p.o.v**

I turn mine and Carly's phones off after carefully putting her in our bed. The security system's been reactivated but i know that it's not going to stop Trevor and Ivory from breaking in. It's a good thing that i keep a gun by the bed.

Carly is murmuring in her sleep. She's talking about Sam...Damn, i feel sorry for everyone. Carly's been affected the most. The two of them were sisters, even before they adopted Sam.

Well Ivory got what he wanted, he broke Carly. He broke all of us and killed Sam.

It's not really the right time for it but i pour a small glass of whiskey i had, drinking to Sam.

''To you Sam...rest in peace.'' I say before drinking. It'll be worse at the funeral.

I put the glass down and lie down next to Carly, wrapping my arms around her. I'm going to help her through this...i'm going to make Ivory Smith and Trevor Philips suffer before they die!

I'm going to grab my gun because someone else is in this house.

The sound of a glass falling to the floor and smashing wakes Carly up.

''Trevor! Get the fuck out or die right now!'' I shout. No response but another glass shattering. Carly has grabbed my arm out of fear.

She's so vulnerable right now. We carefully stand up and walk into the living room...only to find Michael, drunk out of his mind.

Carly guides her dad to the couch as i put my gun away. She stands up and heads to the kitchen to make some coffee while i look at Michael.

''She...she's trying to hide...how she's feeling.'' Michael says. I know she is. If she wasn't, she'd be screaming the sadness inside her.

At the moment though, she's showing no real emotions, just a neutral face.

I think back about how Gionna damn near bled out after being shot in the leg or how she almost drowned after being held hostage by Pegorino's kid...all the times that i almost lost her is nothing compared to how Carly's feeling now.

''Johnny?'' Carly calls. When i go to her, she's frozen to the spot, staring at the mirror.

''What? What happened?'' I ask.

''I...there was someone behind me. I saw them...they looked horrible.'' She says. I look at the mirror, finding it broken.

I then look at Carly's left wrist, immediately grabbing a dishrag and press it to her wrist to stop the bleeding.

''Michael, call 911!'' I shout, catching Carly before she could hit the ground.

As Michael dials, i look to the broken mirror and for a split second, I can also see someone in a shard. The most i saw was a dirty white dress, blood soaked into almost all of it.

Something's not right here.

''You...you weren't kidding...'' I say. That really did look horrible.

 **Normal p.o.v, Mount Zonah Medical Center I.C.U**

''Her fiance and her dad found her like that.'' Carly hears someone say as she opens her eyes. She glances at her bandaged wrist, confused...but then she remembers.

Sam's reflection in the mirror, blood soaking her white dress. Carly felt like she was losing her mind. She had seen Sam for longer and remembered a bit more than Johnny.

Sam's dress had been soaked with blood down to her waist. Her skin was the palest Carly had seen, looking like paper. Her hair also had blood in it, still wet and hanging low.

The worst was the eyes. They looked empty, like no life was in them. The second she'd looked at the eyes however, the mirror had smashed. Sam had been just in front of her as Carly had seen her own legs behind Sam's.

However, she'd only seen Sam in the mirror, not actually in front of her.

Carly heard someone walk into the room and sits up, seeing Amanda.

''I know that i'm the last person that you want to see right now.'' Amanda says. Carly just looks away.

''You already made it clear what you want.'' Carly says, her voice flat. She wasn't angry or sad, she was just worn out.

''I'm sorry, i just...i was angry and i lost control and-'' Amanda stopped. Carly looked straight at Amanda, pure murder in her eyes.

''It's just you isn't it?! All you and no one else! Did you ever stop to think that eventually there's a point where someone says you name for the very last time?! Sam's last was 'Carly, just wheel it.' I've seen her since and you just...just go!'' Carly says.

She's struggling to stay awake.

''Carly, i-'' Amanda started again but stopped when Carly stood up.

''My fucking sister is dead! You only think of yourself! No one else matters as long as Amanda is well! Well fuck you! Sam is and always will be dead!. Never coming back, never talking, never hugging! You just go and die! Go on, fuck off and kill yourself!'' Carly screams, tears in her eyes now as the shell around her inner feeling broke down.

She fell to her knees, then fully laid on the floor, moving to a fetal position as tears come out like waterfalls, never stopping. After a while, the sounds stopped and her arm raised, grabbing the chair as Carly pulled herself up.

Her eyes were red like someone had painted them, still full of sadness but she'd cried most of it out.

''You...okay?'' Amanda asks.

''Yeah...'' Carly replies after a long, deep inhale. She looked down at the puddle of tears on the floor, then at her hands. Somehow, it was like she'd cried out most of her bad feelings.

''I'll...just go.'' Amanda says, turning her back and starting to leave.

''Stay.'' Carly said simply. She had no emotion in her voice now. Amanda turned back around, wrapping her arms around Carly.

She'd forgotten how small her daughter is because she hadn't hugged her in a long time. Amanda carefully picked Carly up and gently put her on the bed, pulling the white comforter over her and brushing her hair back.

She could never blame Carly for what she said because Amanda had let Carly down when Carly needed her.

''Mama, i miss Sam.'' Carly cries out as Amanda brushes Carly's hair away from her face.

''I know, baby.'' Amanda says, tears running down her own face as well.

Johnny had gotten up out of his chair and looked in the room, seeing Carly asleep and Amanda with an arm wrapped around Carly.

Amanda looked like she wasn't really there, she was just watching her daughter and brushing Carly's hair away from her face.

It wasn't until the next afternoon that Carly woke up, still feeling tired. Johnny was asleep in a chair and Amanda was in the hallway, talking to Michael, Tracey and Jimmy.

Carly looked down at her princess cut gold and topaz engagement ring, remembering that night in Alderney. Carly knew that Sam wouldn't want her to hurt herself.

Carly turned over on her left side, reached over and wrapped her hand around Johnny's wrist, waking him up. His green eyes lock with her violet ones and he reaches over, kissing her.

''I'm sorry i scared you.'' Carly says.

''Don't be sorry.'' Johnny says, brushing his hand against Carly's face. He stands up, lying down next to Carly and wrapping his arms around her.

Carly rests her head and body against Johnny.

''So then...how about a new chapter in life?'' Carly says.

''You mean...new start? Draw a line and move on?'' Johnny asked. Whatever happened when the barriers around her sadness broke down, Carly seemed to be a little better.

''I mean, move on but never forget. Sam herself once told me, you've got to keep moving so long as you remember all the people that you use to be.'' Carly says, remembering that day the two of them had spent together, on new year's eve.

Fireworks had been in the air and they'd been talking about how much they'd changed over the four years they'd known each other.

''She was old before her time...like you.'' Johnny says, Carly nodding softly. She'll never forget that New Year's Eve...she was remembering her childhood innocence but at the same time, she knew that it was long gone.

''You know something she told me? Everything has to end, or nothing new could ever begin.'' Amanda said after walking in. It seemed Sam knew about how life worked more than she should have.

She'd been a poisoned child from the day she was raped, removed of her innocence. Something which should never happen.

Carly looked up at her mom, the words from last night still burned into her mind.

Before then, it was always Amanda screaming at Carly for some reason. Carly tuned Amanda out...until the day that she couldn't anymore...

 **De Santa Residence, Five years ago...**

''Oh and where was this so called concern when i got shot in front of the school, a place where i was supposed to be safe?!'' Carly yells.

She had just been expelled from North Los Santos High and as far as Carly thought, she never wanted to go back.

''You got shot, fine. But did you have to trash three fucking classrooms too?!'' Amanda shouts back.

The worst part had been that Carly had written almost every swear word that existed on the wipe boards in permanent marker.

Amanda as a result, had a bill of two thousand dollars worth of damage. The boards, the windows, the door outside in one of them, the computers, the third one which was set on fire.

''Every...fucking...student...teacher...staff member...who didn't run during the chaos stood completely still, watching me bleed. I wanted them to understand how it feels to be helpless and frightened. All. You. Care. About. Is. Yourself. That's right, yourself and whatever guy you fucked this time to get back at dad for a one night stand that happened over a decade ago.'' Carly says.

She felt no guilt in throwing Amanda's meaningless affairs in her face.

''You...you fucking dare say that again!'' Amanda warned, completely furious.

''Ok then, you have so many different men , i'm surprised your sexual organs aren't broken.'' Carly said, unusually calm.

'' _If this is what sex leads to, it can get stuffed_.'' She thought.

''You rebellious little bitch!' Amanda shouted, smacking Carly across the face as hard as she can.

Carly didn't even flinch. She smiled coldly, scaring the hell out of Amanda.

''Yeah, that's me.'' Carly said, winking before walking upstairs. From that point on, all the two of them ever did was argue.


	4. Chapter 4:Don't go

It was three days later that the Lost MC helt their own little ceremony of remembrance for Sam.

They hated Trevor but almost loved his daughter.

Carly jumped out of her skin when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning around and seeing Terry.

''Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you, little one.'' Terry says before he and Carly sit down on the couch.

''It...it still...doesn't feel real. She should still be alive, Terry.'' Carly says. Terry put his arms around Carly, hugging her.

Carly was usually the one who didn't show how she was feeling so seeing her so vulnerable, Terry felt his heart breaking.

They were, after all, her many brothers through Johnny.

''It's a terrible world. It's times like these that make us realise that everything has an end somewhere. I do, you do, the whole planet does.'' Terry says.

Carly felt a little regret that she hadn't been there when the end came for Sam. She felt sorry that Sam looked so bad too. Carly believed in life after death, after she'd seen it and it had briefly happened to her.

''There's a whole other life and world outside these physical limits.'' Carly says softly, both of them stand up after a while, Johnny walking over to them before they hear gunshots outside andtwo voices shouting.

One had that familiar Canadian accent but the other made Carly go completely pale as soon as the two men walk in.

''Br...Brad?!'' Carly says, believing that she wasn't actually seeing Brad. Yet, here he was in front of her, his blonde hair shorter.

''Well hello you much grown up Carly!'' Brad says, leaving Carly speechless. He sees how much the girl in front of him has changed over the past fourteen years.

''You're probably a damn bit confused as to how i'm alive. Well, if you'd looked very closely, you've noticed that my 'corpse' up in Townley's grave is in fact, two years less decayed than it should be and still is. That i'm afraid, is an FIB made wax replica model while i've been in Bolingbroke. Ivory busted Trevor out and brought me with him.'' Brad explained.

Carly's blood turned cold at the mention of Ivory's name. Brad put a reassuring hand on Carly's shoulder but Carly jerked away from him.

''Yeah and i'm not here to kill any of you either. I'm here to join you in remembering my daughter who Ivory killed. You don't need to worry about him anymore either.'' Trevor said.

''She wasn't your daughter. You don't violently injure your own and still think that you can call them family.'' Carly says before turning to Brad.

''Nice little ring, Carly. I'd ask who the lucky guy is but just from looking at you two...'' Brad says, looking right at Carly and Johnny.

''Yeah well...that's obvious really.'' Johnny says.

Amazingly, Trevor seemed to not care about it. After all the trouble he'd caused for them, he wasn't even bothered anymore.

Trevor walked over to the clubhouse trailer, accompanied by Johnny so he didn't get beaten to death by the club.

Carly looked right at Brad, this time not moving away when he puts his arm around her.

''How long has it been then? fourteen years was it? I can't believe you didn't find out about Sam sooner than that.'' Brad said, referring to how close he'd been to Sam.

For four years, he'd been her equivilant to a father.

''I saw you that day...Sam did too and i didn't even know it. What else did you mean by not having to worry about Ivory anymore?'' Carly says, no emotion in her voice.

Her demeanor reminded Brad of Michael. Brad was surprised that the 21 year old stood her ground.

''Well...you know Trevor's a little... maybe very crazy and...if you go into Sandy Shores, you'll see Ivory hanging from the large radio tower by the hospital by his neck.'' Brad said.

The two of them had hung Ivory. How old-fashioned yet so deserved.

Carly smirked. Of all the ways she thought about killing Ivory, that never crossed her mind. ''If you don't mind me asking...how exactly did you meet Johnny?'' Brad asks as they walk back to the trailer, surprised to see Trevor behaving calmly.

Carly quickly looks for Johnny before he walks up to her and kisses her.

''We both got arrested years ago and were in the same cell. After being released, we tracked each other down.'' Carly says. Moments after, Trevor walked over, again not being bothered by how Carly and Johnny were acting towards each other.

Maybe, just maybe he'd accepted that it was happening and not stopping.

A while later, everyone went outside to a line of sticks. These were memorials for each member of the chapter who had died. Even though she wasn't in the Lost, they had put up one for Sam. Each one had a plaque with something on it that represented the person it stood for.

Sam's was two pistols crossing, one red and the other blue. Identical to her tattoo but with real guns.

Another tradition of the Lost was each member placing a piece of the deceased one's bike at the pole. Sam had pieces of the modified hot-rod Nagasaki blazer placed around her wooden pole.

It was the person who was closest to them, in this case Carly, who placed the handlebars.

Carly closes her eyes as fresh tears fall down her face before opening them and standing up, walking back to Johnny, letting him wrap his arms around her.

''No problems, as long as he treats her right.'' Trevor says.

As the crowd began to break up, people going back to their caravans or bikes, Carly sees someone in the corner of her eye.

She was identical to the girl in the mirror.

Sam.

As Carly turns fully to look at Sam, three bikes that stood between them unexplainably exploded as well as the caravan bending out of shape. All stopped when Sam looked away.

Carly started to walk towards Sam. As she did, Sam seemed to disintegrate into millions of tiny lights, all fading into nothing.

''Hi.'' Sam says.

Carly turned around to see Sam. Sam looked like a nightmare. Paper-like skin, lifeless eyes, blood soaked hair and dress. Her feet had no shoes or anything on them, the skin dirty.

''S...Sam?'' Carly says, reaching out and touching Sam's arm. She was really here!

''You look like you've seen a ghost, Carly.'' Sam says, smiling and her eyes lighting up.

''Sam!'' Carly says, throwing her arms around her. Sam hugs back as hard as she can squeeze Carly.

''And being...suffocated is the... perfect hello.'' Carly says as Sam lets go. She'd forgotten how much stronger her reconstructed physical form was. It could only stay physically for so long though.

''Sorry, much stronger now.'' Sam said, letting go of Carly but Carly didn't let go of her. Despite the sheer amount of blood on Sam's body that was now straining into her own clothes, Carly refused to let go until Sam's body seemed to disappear where she touched it, turning into lights that moved away from her arms.

''Don't go.'' Carly says.

''I can't keep draining the electricity of half of LS forever, only a few seconds at most.'' Sam says as Carly gets up, noticing the slightest of yellow glows around Sam.

Carly looked right into Sam's eyes, trying to see what she was feeling. Immediately she felt a strong pulling sensation but only for a second as Sam looked away.

'Not the eyes, don't look at my eyes. If you do, the border between the worlds strains like fuck and this world tries to pull you through to stop that strain. I'm already pushing it by appearing in this much detail. That's why i can only be physical for a few seconds.'' Sam says, looking at the floor.

Immediately Carly looked away from Sam's eyes, looking now at the space between them.

Sam could look at Carly's eyes and Carly could look at Sam's eyes but the moment they both did it at the same time, Carly would get pulled out of her side of life, killed with no body left behind.

Johnny carefully pulled Carly away, walking away from Trevor and Brad, leaving the two in confusion.

''What the hell happened?'' Brad manages to ask.

''I...don't know.'' Trevor says.

''Wha...what the fuck is that?'' Johnny asks, Carly seemed to be in a slight trance.

''That's...Sam.'' Carly replied, her voice a little shaky.

''Carly...Sam is dead. She's getting buried tomorrow.'' Johnny says, simply unable to believe that Sam was there.

At once, they froze, unable to move anything, not even their eyes.

''Well who says i can't come back John boy? You want to challenge my being here? Go ahead.'' Sam says, pacing in circles around them. Both of them unfreeze after a few minutes.

''I...you're dead...'' Johnny manages to say.

'' I am indeed, very dead. As dead as can be and very real and in front of you. Very very real.'' Sam says. She can hear everything they're thinking and Carly knew it.

'' I can hear your thoughts Carly. As i can hear every mind in the world. In fact, i can hear Tracey who's...in some considerable pleasure right now.'' Sam said.

'' _I'm losing my mind!''_ Carlyand Johnny thought simultaneously, which Sam hears.

''You two are too much alike.'' Sam says.

Sam looks around, hearing a thought. Trevor is resting on the corner of the caravan they're behind.

''No Trevor, you can't kill their kid if they have one!'' Sam says, stunning everyone who heard it.

Trevor was stunned because she just read out what was on his mind, Johnny and Carly were shocked because of what Trevor was thinking.

''I...i will do it.'' Trevor says. Sam however, responds to something different.

''No, they won't do that either.'' Sam says, now hearing Carly and Johnny's confusion.

''He wants three things. To know before you make a child, to see that child every week and not as much as those but still there, he would like you to have his permission to fuck to exhaustion.'' Sam said, Carly and Johnny turning angry at Trevor's silent demands.

''Trevor...i'm gonna fucking kill you!'' Carly yells, lunging at Trevor and knocking him down, hitting him before Johnny manages to pull her off of Trevor.

''Oh! The nose! He's really angry now! Get prepared everyone, looks like we've got us a rampage!'' Sam says before dissipating into millions of yellow lights again, rematerializing on top of the caravan.

Trevor looks at how Johnny holds Carly, how Sam was too without being there. It was as if Sam had patched into his brain, showing him things he wouldn't normally see.

The future.

Trevor saw a crying baby, only a few weeks old, in Carly's arms. Next was a seven year old riding on Johnny's bike with him. Another one came of Carly and Johnny, both looking older, waving this boy away as he left the house. The last was of the two, in their 50s and 70s, three kids and two grandkids.

''Why...are you so hard to understand?'' Trevor said before loosening himself and walking away in a bit of a trance.

''What did you do?'' Carly asked Sam.

''Something for me to know and you not to know.'' Sam replied before jumping down from the caravan.

Carly looked at Trevor before Trevor completely walks away. She'll never know what he saw.

''If you're...'' Carly said to Sam, stopping when she realised she was no longer there.

Carly woke up slowly. She raised her head to find that she'd passed out on a table outside a caravan. None of it had happened.

For a brief moment, Carly felt happiness as she thought Sam never died but upon looking around, her wooden pole was there.

From when had she been dreaming?


	5. Chapter 5:As one soul dies

**Carly's p.o.v**

I didn't want to get up. Today was the day of Sam's funeral and i knew there would be a very sad atmosphere.

Johnny's arms are around me. He's talking in his sleep. It didn't feel right last night. It felt too real to be a dream. Sam was there...i know she was.

Sure enough, the usual tune rang from Johnny's phone as his alarm which was always set when he needed to get up at a certain time. For today, we just couldn't be late.

Even though neither of us wanted it to happen, we had to go to Sam's funeral. Out of respect if nothing else. I still don't know what Trevor saw, even if it was a dream.

This day was the first time i'd ever seen Johnny in a suit but of course, it was a massive exception to regular life. It's also one of the first times i've dressed fully in black for years. I think the last time was Dad's fake funeral.

Johnny drives us to the church, holding my hand as we walk inside, seeing everyone else.

Directly ahead is the coffin in which i know is Sam. Or what's left of her. They say the spirit of oneself looks like it did at death. If that's true, Sam didn't look very pretty in that wooden box. What was worse was how small the coffin was.

It was a child's coffin because of how small Sam was. Even now after four years, she'd only been around five foot three. I try to remember what Claire looked like but can't. I imagine that she looked like Sam. Or Sam looked like her.

When the pastor started talking, half the things he said were about god seeing the transfer to the afterlife. From what i saw last night, there is no afterlife, just another world parallel to this one where the dead walk freely among us.

They're near us all the time, in our houses, our beds, our cars. Everywhere we look they are there but we never see them.

Trevor is on the other side of the room, a few tears in his eyes. I'd only ever seen him shed tears for Sam so it's not unusual for him to do it now. Among other people, i see the last person i expected.

Benson is stood at the back of the room with Junior, both also in black rather than their usual light brown police uniforms.

It seems that everyone who ever knew Sam, with or against her, is here. She always had a way of bringing people together, whether they love or hate each other.

Even in death, Sam brought us all together. I close my eyes, letting the tears fall as Johnny rubs my back and kisses my forehead.

Through my closed eyes, i can almost see Sam, like she's showing me something. I knew she was there! She must've made me dream so i could see her clearly because in reality, she can't do that.

She's pointing to my left so i opened my eyes and looked to where she was pointing but i can't see anything out of ordinary, just people and the stone wall.

I jump a little when Johnny taps my shoulder, thinking for a split second that it was Sam.

''It's okay, baby.'' He says, brushing my tears away. I put my hand on his, realizing that Sam will always be around everyone that she loves.

It's a while before everyone is at the mansion, talking about Sam and what she meant to all of us. It helps to let our grief out and we'll feel better in our own time.

Trevor says something that...well, it's not normal, even for him. I stand up and walk over to him and Franklin, asking if i really heard Trevor say that a soul passes on so another one can be born.

It's strange to see just how many people she touched. well past a hundred people are here so i find refuge upstairs in none other than Sam's room.

Silver is curled up on the bed, sleeping. There's an MP3 player on the bed too, earplugs attached. Somehow, i find myself looking in more depth at her room. In her wardrobe, under the bed. It just makes me relax to see things she touched.

I find myself on her laptop, touching the very keys she touched. I hear Silver meow and look behind me, seeing Johnny petting him.

''I had a feeling that you'd be in here.'' Johnny says, walking over to me and resting his hands on my shoulders.

''I...i can't bring myself to leave. Even though she's not alive, she's still here.'' I say, Silver meowing in agreement.

Johnny wraps his arms around my shoulders, resting his head on my right one. I keep thinking about what Trevor said earlier...what he meant.

I have a feeling that i know what he saw, even though he won't tell me.

Trevor Philips...never once did i think of him as a spiritual person. Maybe i'm not the only one who has changed over 14 years.

 **Trevor's p.o.v**

Things have changed over the years. Before i found out that Michael and his family are alive, i had found out that i had a daughter.

I missed out on watching Sam grow up...like i missed out on watching Carly grow up.

I walk upstairs and see the slightly open door...hearing Johnny and Carly talk. I decide to let them be alone and walk back downstairs.

''You okay, T?'' Franklin says. I nod.

''If they have a child, that'll be one amazing child with those two as parents.'' I thought.

My mind is racing through hundreds of things. What the hell happened last night? It felt like Sam was there. I think this means one thing though.

One spirit dies for another spirit to live. Someone's pregnant.

I have a few ideas. It's probably Carly but i'm going to leave it alone for now, waiting for something good to happen.

''Eh T, you wanna drink?'' Franklin asks me. How do i say no to alcohol?

''Sure, why not, i'm a lonely man anyways.'' I say.

As we walk to the kitchen to get something to drink, i found myself thinking.

What exactly do i believe?

Sam may be out there somewhere but i doubt i'll see her.

As we entered the kitchen, we see sheriff Benson smoking a cigar outside.

''Hello sheriff.'' I greeted, unsure of how he'd react since the last time we saw each other, i was in his cuffs.

''Well hello again, Mr. Philips, getting a little risky are we? Talking to an officer after breaking out of the slammer?'' Benson said.

''That's retired officer, Benson.'' I reply.

Somehow, i find myself with a beer, talking with the sheriff.

''You mean...it was Carly?'' Benson said. I just told him that it wasn't actually Sam who he chased last time.

''I'm afraid not sheriff, it was Carly. No idea how she managed to deceive you so well but she's always been a bit sneaky.'' I say.

It's not easy to tell someone that the thing they always dreamt of wasnt entirely real.

When did I go soft?

''I just feel somewhat responsible for her death. I hurt her in the first place.'' I say to Franklin.

''Listen dog, people do some stupid things. I have too but you didn't kill your daughter, Ivory did.'' Franklin says. You know what? He's right.


	6. Chapter 6:In life and in death

**Sam's p.o.v**

I'm alive.

As i rest back in the chair, my great grandkids running around at my feet, I'm starting to feel tired so my husband takes me upstairs. My god, i think it's time.

It's been over 70 years since i first met Carly. The last time i left the house was four years ago. I'm just too old and weak to do much now, being 86 years old. It would seem for me, the end draws near.

It can't go on forever. Everything must have an end somewhere. Johnny and Carly, together in their grave. They were married until their deaths only a few months apart.

Carly died aged 68 a few months after Johnny did, aged 91. Carly went with a broken heart, Johnny went of old age. It seems i will now share his fate because i can feel it. Tonight, i die.

A few hours after being put in my bed, my husband has come back upstairs and sat on the bed next to me.

''How are you feeling?'' He asks me.

''Tonight. It happens tonight.'' I reply, out of breath.

''Sam...i don't know what i'll do without you.'' He says, a few tears in his eyes. I don't want to leave him like this but death is the one thing in life that isn't in our control.

''I...i've been with you how long?'' I ask. My memory is so bad now in 2086. Cars are running purely on electricity which is now in endless supply.

Planes have all become jet powered and a few simply by gliding and keeping level. Guns are pulses of energy, no bullets for 55 years.

I can remember firing a pulse rifle for the first time, no recoil or shell flying out, just a large ball of pulsating light leaving the gun at just below the speed of sound.

They've only recently broken the light barrier, making something move faster than light. Of course, they've instantly gone to space and humans have already colonised the moon. In short, things have changed heavily.

''You've been married to me for 60 years.'' My husband says.

''Well i... my time is... over. I think it's about time.'' I say. I've lived for too damn long.

''You know, i think in the next life we'll be together again. I can wait.'' He says.

''I...love...you.'' With that, my body is no longer in my control. I just died of old age. Aged 86, three children, four grandkids and two great grandkids.

How i wish it was true.

I died by being thrown against a wall when i was 17. I'd never had kids, never got married. It's cruel in life and death.


	7. Chapter 7:She's back

**Sam's p.o.v**

I need to show myself to someone. I've been watching Carly for too long with nothing happening. Time to reveal myself to the family. I look over at the mirror, hearing two voices. Trevor and Carly. No arguing, no threatening...just talking.

Trevor's drunk but Carly isn't.

''Come on, sit down.'' Carly says before she and Trevor sit at the bottom of the staircase.

''You...you were so...so little when i first held you. You looked at me like 'Who's this guy?' and i said 'Hey, little one. I'm your Uncle Trevor and I'll always love you and protect you'. I guess i kind of blew it through.'' Trevor says.

''You just have your beliefs. Like we all do. Unlike most people, you're prepared to do something about them. Like you're prepared to do something about you believing that i was too young for sex.'' Carly replies.

Trevor leans back a little.

''Yeah, i suppose that's true. I don't know, maybe i do too much about them. Tell me, did you have anything weird happen at the Lost camp?'' Trevor asks.

Damn it!

Carly wasn't supposed to know, it's her own future!

''It just feels...strange. I wasn't drunk or high and the next morning, i felt like i did when i woke up that one time on the beach in the Palomino Highlands in only my underwear.'' Carly says.

Thank god she doesn't remember. No one should know too much about their own future.

''It's just...i saw you but...didn't. I passed out on the back seats of my Crusader but remember seeing... you.'' Trevor says.

Damn, he was slightly drunk when i knocked him out. He fucking remembers!

''Trevor...i'll always need you, you're my uncle but...i'm not a little girl anymore. I love Johnny with all of my heart and soul.'' Carly says, brushing her tears away.

Maybe Trevor will understand that Carly's not breaking his heart by being in love with Johnny. She's following her own heart.

''I...i know that. As long as he treats you right, it doesn't concern me. What does is what i saw last night. It was like...your future.'' Trevor says. I keep putting the thought in his head 'don't fucking tell her!', he's not listening

''Looking down on empty streets...all she can see...are the dreams all made solid, are the dreams made real...'' Carly sings softly, Trevor joining in. He said that Mercy Street always calmed her down when she was little and now she's trying to calm him down.

Trevor eventually falls asleep and Carly helps him up, guiding him to the living room and putting him on the couch.

''I love you, Uncle Trevor.'' Carly says, kissing Trevor on his forehead and walks back to the staircase, sitting down and letting her tears fall.

''I miss you, Sam.'' Carly says. You know what? Screw the rules.

With her eyes closed, i can and do safely transfer partly into her side of life, the side before death. Only partially, if i did fully it would render me stuck here which as someone dead, isn't good. I tap her shoulder, scaring the hell out of her.

After a few seconds of calming down, she looks up at me. I've cleaned the blood out of my hair now but can't seem to get it out of my dress.

I probably look like a zombie.

''I had to calm him down. The night before the North Yankton job, he sang that song to me. I don't even remember why i had that nightmare but he calmed me down. I thought that that was the last time i saw him so i kept that memory close.'' Carly says, tears falling down her face.

''You''ve seen me around, i'm sure.'' I say. She slightly nods. '' I've been looking at time, i can't travel through it but i can watch it. Our paths have crossed more than you think.''

Carly thinks, testing what i said in that dream. She doesn't remember the dream but i put that thought in her head.

To her, it's a random guess that i can hear her mind.

''Where did we cross then?'' She asks

''Well i was the baby that wouldn't stop crying when you went on that train when you were five. I was there when you left Ludendorff. In Los Santos, i was walking by your house one day, didn't realize it was yours of course.'' I explain.

It's almost like fate that made us come together.

''Fate works in mysterious ways. It's like Johnny and i were supposed to meet each other that night we got arrested.'' Carly says.

''You were supposed to meet. The world wouldn't be the same if you hadn't.'' I say, very quickly looking at the way time would've played out if they hadn't met.

The most noticeable difference was that we'd have met a year earlier, just after i'd been shot. Johnny was dead too so in a way, Carly saved his life by getting arrested.

''I can hear him talking to Silver. Go back upstairs, i'll keep an eye on everyone else.'' I say. Carly stands up, walking upstairs and into my room, the door closing behind her. She's still worn out, she needs some time to rest.

I can hear her thoughts from the bottom of the stairs. She's happy i'm back but misses me being alive and breathing. I miss life too. However more advantaged i am now, life is better.

I render myself invisible and sit in the living room, watching and listening to everyone else. Cats have better senses and Silver is aware of me in the chair, his thoughts being ' _Sam is there, i want food._ '

He's never been any different. If he's with a human, it's for fuss or food. I love him for it though.

' _He's asleep, maybe he won't barge in._ ' I hear Carly thinking. Well, one night of peace doesn't sound so bad. ' _Not in here, not in Sam's room._ ' Carly thought before she and Johnny leave my room and go into her old room.

I check on Trevor...yep, he's too out of it to be woken up by anything.

The problem is, with my newfound abilities, i can hear every thought in their minds. For the first time of what will probably be many, i'm starting to regret creating a mental link with Carly. Because of this link, i can hear, feel and see everything she does. I won't stop her though, it's just what they do.

They're trying to be quiet and not wake Trevor up. Even if they did, he wouldn't really care. Maybe he'd strip off and ask to join in but he wouldn't mind them doing it.

' _Block...it.'_ I think to myself, feeling the pleasure building in Carly. Why didn't i consider this when i linked to her?

I don't even want to think of what happens. No physical limits, it wouldn't be a good idea to let this carry on but i can't stop it.

'Crazy...kids...' I hear Trevor think.

The worst part of this is the basic way to think of it. I'm battling a part of me that wants to stop them. It's their time but i'm being affected.

The other option is to cut the link between me and Carly but that would cause her pain. A lot of pain. Almost too much pain to bare.

Her thoughts are channeling through me so it would be like amputating part of her very soul. Not advisable to say the least.

So i'm just going to have to ride this out and hope that i don't level Los Santos when the end comes.

Damn, Carly is loving that.

''Damn, those two can't go for five minutes without fucking to exhaustion.'' I hear Franklin mutter to himself. Well, he's right.

Ok, now that pleasure is getting quite intense. Can't i block it? Or lower it? It's not that i'm not...enjoying it. I just don't want to destroy half of LS.

 **Carly's p.o.v**

This is stronger than ever. I must've felt this nearly a hundred times over four years but this is by far the best of them all. Maybe it's to do with Sam. Whatever is happening, this is almost too much pleasure to bear. Almost. Maybe top of my limit.

It's still climbing, getting more and more intense, past anything i've felt before.

By the sound of it, Johnny agrees.

There it is. A massive shockwave of pure bliss, beyond anything i've ever even imagined. Maybe Sam is boosting it, she can probably do that.

As me and Johnny come out of our trances, neither of us can do anything. Like in the shower in Ludendorff. But something is wrong.

We're in darkness.

The lights have gone out. What just happened? I manage to raise my head enough to look out of the window. The whole city is in complete darkness.

I don't know how to explain it. I lie back down, resting my head on Johnny's shoulder. ''Who knocked out the fucking power?!'' I hear Dad yell.

 **Sam's p.o.v, 5 minutes ago...**

That's...fuck! It's just so damn strong. Carly is feeling it very strong too, right at the top of the limit her body holds. I have no limits, i'm struggling to keep myself invisible or, for that matter, focused on anything.

I can do over a hundred things at once yet right here, i'm struggling to focus on more than one. Finally, i can't hold it anymore. I'm fully visible to everyone as the two of them reach the end.

With no body to contain the pleasure, it went outwards. As i'm unable to do anything else, a shockwave of energy spreads across the whole state, knocking out anything electrical for hundreds of miles in any direction.

If i'd known this would happen, i would've passed on the idea of connecting to Carly's mind.

Then, the city plunged into darkness, every light, computer or car dying right where it was. I'm still in complete bliss, no end in sight. Michael shouts, asking who knocked the power out.

I'd answer but just can't.

''Either the grid crashed or someone knocked the power out at the Palmer Taylor power station.'' I hear Trevor say, completely awake now.

Of course he'd say that the grid crashed. He's been hanging around Ron for too damn long.

Only now does someone notice me.

''Oh my...Sam?'' Franklin says. Trevor and Michael look over to see me too. Of course, i still have that blood soaked dress which i can't seem to remove.

Nobody can really talk, they're in too much shock. I've been dead for nearly two months but i'm right in front of them.

Michael looks upstairs...i think that he realizes what happened.

Unfortunately for me, when a ghost passes out, it's one of the worst things that can happen.


	8. Chapter 8:Reconstructing

''What the hell do we do then?'' Carly says. Sam's partially physical form was passed out on the couch. Nobody knew what to do when a ghost passes out.

Carly looked to Franklin, Franklin looked to Michael and Michael looked to Trevor. Trevor looks at Carly, who readjusts her black dress.

''Don't look at me, Johnny and i were upstairs when this happened, Uncle T.'' Carly says as Johnny pulls on the sleeves of his shirt.

''Yeah, upstairs and at it like pistons in an engine, up and down faster than a fighter jet!'' Franklin said. Trevor couldn't resist a small laugh at the comparison between Carly and an engine.

''Yep, and then fall down, flatter than your momma's chest!'' Trevor said, laughing again. ''Well, your momma's chest after a-''

''That's enough!'' Michael interrupted. Amanda glared at Trevor and Carly's face went completely red with anger.

Franklin backed away slowly, knowing that her anger is directed at him. Johnny manages to calm Carly down, wrapping his arms around Carly to keep her from hurting Franklin.

''Do you want to bicker or do something about Sam here? Firstly wash that damn blood out of her dress.'' Michael said, lifting Sam up so someone could take her dress.

''You really going to undress her right here?'' Franklin asked.

''I guess...okay, someone take her into another room.'' Michael said, hoping for someone who didn't mind to step forward and take Sam.

Carly steps forward, picking Sam up and taking her upstairs, Johnny following and opening the door to Sam's room before carefully taking Sam from Carly's arms and puts Sam on the bed.

It was still dark outside and from the collective noise, Carly could tell that the neighbors were getting restless. ''Blackouts will do that to people.'' Carly says.

As Carly carefully removes Sam's blood soaked dress, she sees a scar on Sam she'd never seen before. A large scar going from her waistline to her chest. Was that why she never wore bikinis or anything that exposed her stomach? Probably was. What the hell happened?

 **Mckenzie Airfield, 7 years ago...**

As bullets flew overhead, Sam crouched behind a wooden crate, knife in hand.

''Samantha! Get the hell out!'' Trevor shouted. Sam had only been living with Trevor for a few months and only a week ago had discovered her mother's death. Now they were being ambushed by none other than Ortega's people. All over one kilo of cocaine.

Trevor threw a grenade of tear gas overhead. Sam wasn't even going to ask where he got it. Her grip on the combat knife tightened as one of Ortega's goons entered the hangar. As he reached the wooden crate, Sam threw the knife forward, going straight through the knee before ripping it out and ramming it again, this time in the stomach.

He was in total pain and in Sam's mind, he didn't deserve it. He'd been trying to kill her and she'd stopped him.

All he wanted was his pay.

A plane landed on the airstrip, six more goons getting out. As Sam braced to run, she was grabbed from behind.

Sam screamed as the goon took her knife and rammed it into her waist. He didn't stop there. He pulled it upwards, creating a large slice through the front of Sam's body.

Sam passed out as he reached the chest and fell back, a bullet from Trevor's carbine rifle in his head.

Trevor threw a grenade overhead, exploding the plane and most of the goons. The last three ran as Trevor did too, him going to Sam.

With blood covering her front, Trevor carried Sam to his Bodhi, racing as fast as it would go, the pedal never leaving the floor. When they reached Sandy Shores hospital, Sam was instantly taken into a surgery room, Trevor waiting in the reception area with his daughter's blood soaked into his shirt.

It was three weeks later that Sam returned home. She couldn't do anything normal for another two months and in that time, Trevor swore to himself that he'd kill Ortega for nearly killing his daughter.

 **Present day...**

''Well that's a big scar if i've ever seen one.'' Carly thought as she passed the dress through the door to Johnny. Carly then opens Sam's closet, finding a baby blue dress and sets it on the chair.

''How the hell is this even possible?'' Carly asks, glancing at Sam. If Sam was in front of her, who was in the coffin? What the hell is going on here?!

It's almost like Sam answered her in her sleep. Carly heard a thought, like she'd thought it up herself but she knew it was Sam in her head.

' _If you really want to know, dig up the grave!'_

Carly thought on this for a second before leaving the room, closing the door behind her. As she walked back downstairs, one thought was constantly running through her mind.

Reconstructing

Was Sam reconstructing? Reconstructing what? Could it be the power? or the damage done by the lack of power? Or maybe...was it herself?

Carly walked into the living room, grabbing the keys to her Dad's car and walks into the garage, grabbing a shovel off of the work bench.

Before she leaves, Carly thinks one last time on this. Would it really be respectful to just go in and dig up her sister's grave? No, she needed to see it, to really believe Sam was dead. Carly got in the car and drove out of the gate, heading to the cemetery.

''Can't believe that I'm digging up a grave again.'' Carly mutters to herself after arriving at the cemetery.

It was raining and cold and Carly was getting soaked but she wouldn't let that stop her as she approached Sam's grave. Carly began to dig until she reached the coffin.

''What the fuck do you think that you're doing?!'' Trevor shouts over the thunder as he runs over to Carly as she busts the coffin open.

Trevor pulls her away and they look at the coffin...finding it empty.

''Wha...what?'' Trevor says, as confused as Carly was. Sam wasn't here yet they'd seen her as a ghost, they'd seen her dead.

''What? You think i'd just let myself be buried in a cemetery among hundreds of other dead people? No chance.'' Sam said, materialising in front of them, stood in the coffin.

She was dressed in the blue dress Carly had placed on her chair and was instantly getting wet from the rain.

Carly dropped the shovel.

''Do you...see her...too?'' Carly manages to ask, shivering violently from the rain. Her skin had gone pale and her lips were turning blue.

''Yes...fully and clearly.'' Trevor replies, reaching for his gun. In a confusing situation, a gun is Trevor's only friend.

''No!'' Carly shouts as Trevor fired three bullets at Sam. When Carly looked back at Sam, she was stood still with the three bullets frozen in mid-air in front of her.

The bullets turned around, pointing back at Trevor. One hit the buckle of his belt, giving him a very strong bruise.

The second went directly back down the gun barrel, destroying its inner mechanism. The third hit the wall behind them, passing only millimeters from Trevor's crotch.

Carly couldn't talk. Trevor could tell that the cold weather was making her hypothermic. He caught her before she hit the ground, her skin cold.

''Sam, help-'' Trevor stopped when he looked up to see the grave filled in, the grass back and Sam gone, like nothing ever happened. Trevor carried Carly back to Michael's car and laid her across the back seats, turning the car's heating up to hottest.

''Come on Carly, warm up.'' He said as her skin slowly regained its color. It was winter in Los Santos so the days were cold and the nights colder.

Carly gasped as her eyes shot open. ''Tre...Trevor...'' Carly says as Trevor brushed her hair back with his hand. She was breathing but Trevor could tell that she was struggling.

''I'm here Carly, we're in your dad's car.'' Trevor says. Carly looked out of her window, seeing the grave now looking undisturbed.

''Where...did...Sam go?'' Carly asked. As if in response, she and Trevor both received a text message on their phones at the same time. Both saying Sandy Shores, sender unknown.

Carly's violent coughing scared Trevor and Trevor climbed into the front seat, starting the car and driving off to the nearest hospital.


	9. Chapter 9:Reconstruction

**Two hours later, Mount Zonah Medical Center E.R**

''You fucking let her nearly freeze to death!'' Michael shouts, completely furious at Trevor.

''If you'd been watching, she'd never have left the house anyway! No, scratch that, if you'd been watching two months ago, Sam would still be breathing!'' Trevor shouts back.

Michael is now starting to actually feel a little responsible for Sam's death.

''Both of you shut the fuck up!'' Johnny yells, worried because Carly hadn't woken up since losing consciousness in the car. Carly's body temperature was back to normal but she was still unconscious.

Johnny held Carly's little hand in one and rubbed her arm with his other hand. She feels stable yet Carly is still out cold.

Carly looks over to the bed, seeing herself once again. She walks to the bed, resting an unfelt hand on Johnny's shoulder.

''They all care about you.'' Sam says from behind Carly. No one else seems to have heard her, just Carly.

''What the hell's going on here, Sam?'' Carly says. This had happened once before when Carly was injured in an explosion. Now it was happening again.

''I...i saw you...in the cemetery.'' Carly says.

''Yes, you did and in the house, the funeral, the Lost ceremony and lastly but firstly, the mirror.'' Sam says. Only now can Carly see Sam's true spirit form.

It's 15 year old Sam, increased by a few inches in height but her eyes seem to be tiny balls of pure light, slightly glowing.

''No, you're not dead either. Just don't pull a stunt like that again.'' Sam says, directing Carly's attention to a screen...and showing Carly holding a newborn baby boy in her arms, Carly and Johnny talking to him.

''But that's...that is not possible.'' Carly says, her eyes fixed to the screen.

''It's from about four years in the future. He's about a week old.'' Sam explains before the screen changed, this time to Johnny, who was looking a bit older, on his bike with a seven year old boy, the same one as the baby.

''It's his seventh birthday. From that point on, he's got a constant obsession with bikes.'' Sam again explains.

The screen changes again, this time to a four year old girl with dark blonde hair and violet eyes, running into the arms of a heavily pregnant Carly and Carly hugging her.

''There's number two and three. Look in the glass door reflection.'' Sam said.

Upon looking at the glass, Carly saw the previous boy, aged eleven, armed with a water gun.

''Here's an idea, how about we go there?'' Sam said. At once, their surroundings changed to that of the screen. They were in Carly and Johnny's garden.

''Jason, Michelle, take it easy on your mom and unborn sister, okay?'' The older Johnny says. Both kids shout 'Get daddy!' and aim the water guns at Johnny, soaking him as the older Carly laughs, ringing the water out of her hair.

The younger Carly smiles, tears running down her face.

''Johnny and i are gonna have our hands full with those three.'' Carly says softly.

Sam looks down at the floor, obviously upset and bothered by something.

''What? What is it?'' Carly asks.

Their surroundings changed, now to a road in the desert, not a single other sign of civilization anywhere.

''I...never will have kids or a family but i could've.'' Sam says as a car speeds towards them. Sam and Carly are suddenly in it's back seats.

An aged Sam, very much alive, was sat in the front, a younger boy next to her.

''Where the heck are we mom? I haven't seen another car for over an hour!'' The boy said.

''We're in the Las Venturas desert. We're going to Los Santos to see your family. If they're still there.'' The older Sam replies

''You...you're alive?'' Carly says, now confused.

''It's from another way events could've played out...if i didn't die.'' Sam replies.

''You have to go back, Carly. It's not your time.'' Sam says, fading away...

''J...John...'' Carly says as her eyes open. Johnny brushes Carly's hair back and kisses Carly on her forehead.

''You have to stop scaring me like this, Carly.'' Johnny says as Michael and Trevor walk in.

''You okay Carly?'' Michael asks.

''Yeah... fine.'' Carly replies. Carly got a thought, obviously created by Sam.

'' _They were worried, i'll be in SS_.'' Carly tried to work out what Sam meant by SS but it seemed to be almost blocked.

''Dad, Johnny, don't be angry at Uncle Trevor. I'm the one who went out into the storm.'' Carly says.  
''I'm not angry at either one of you. Just be careful, okay?'' Michael says.

''Listen to him and stop being so damn stubborn.'' Johnny says, kissing Carly before she can respond.

''I'm not sure that's true but never mind. What concerns me is why Sam's grave is an empty coffin and where Sam or her body is.'' Carly said, managing to sit up.

''Nope, you're not going anywhere babe.'' Johnny says, putting his hand on Carly's shoulder and getting her to lie back down. Carly coughs slightly, resting her head on the pillows.

''I...I saw...'' Carly tries to tell Johnny about it but Sam has obviously done something to stop her even mentioning it.

''You saw what?'' Johnny asks.

''N...nothing, doesn't matter.'' Carly says. Johnny kisses Carly as Trevor realizes that Carly saw her own future like he had seen hers.

'Jason Riley Klebitz. I like that name for a boy.' Carly thought, remembering that Johnny had told her about Jason Michaels and Carly's childhood friend from North Yankton even though she imagined Riley Daniels had grown out of throwing rocks at girls and had settled down.

Hopefully. When Riley wasn't throwing rocks at girls, he was trying to kiss them.

Carly began to calm down and eventually, so did everyone else.  
Maybe she's not supposed to know what SS means but she had a feeling that she and Trevor got those texts for a reason.

'There are some things that you're not supposed to know.' Carly thought, hoping that Sam could hear that.

It seemed she did because at that moment, everyone in the room, Carly, Michael, Trevor and Johnny all received text messages at the same time. Each one however, said something different.

Michael's said 'Townley'

Trevor's said 'Air force'

Johnny's said 'Alderney'

Carly's said 'Ivory'

''What the hell's going on here?'' Michael asks.

''Something that we're not supposed to know.'' Carly and Johnny say simultaneously.

''You two are too much like each other.'' Trevor says, earning a glare from Michael. ''What?! They're acting like a married couple already!'' Trevor says.

'' I'm not one for not knowing.'' Johnny says, looking at the word on his phone screen

''Well then, let's work it out. What do the words mean? My air force is obviously the air battle section of this fine country's military.'' Trevor says.

''First time that i met Ivory was at the Yellow Jack Inn. He threw me into the jukebox after i tried to break up a fight between him and Johnny so i got up and broke Ivory's nose.'' Carly says.

''I spent most of my life in Alderney. Hated that place sometimes.'' Johnny says.

''Townley used to be my last name before the botched bank job.'' Michael says.

Carly didn't remember much of her life before Los Santos. There were times she tried to but couldn't.

''So then...what do they have in common?'' Trevor says. ' _What is he, Trevor Holmes? Sherlock Philips?'_ Carly thought, resisting a laugh that Sam probably agreed.

''When exactly did all of our lives start spiraling out of control? Anyone remember the exact moment?'' Carly says.

''All of your lives except mine went down the pan when your messages happened. My life went after the air force, when the run over the border went wrong and i met Michael here.'' Trevor says, nudging Michael.

''The day i charged into the Alderney State Correctional Facility and killed Billy Grey.'' Johnny says.

''The day Ivory shot me with a sniper rifle and left me to die.'' Carly says before turning to Johnny. ''I would've died if you hadn't saved my life, John boy .'' Carly says, grabbing Johnny's hand. They kiss for a few seconds.

''Whoa... i think i just worked it out.'' Michael says, everyone looking at him.

''I'm no longer called Townley, Trevor you're no longer in the air force, Johnny's no longer in Alderney and Carly, Ivory's dead so you no longer worry about him. They're all things that happened in our lives that we've left and moved on from!'' Michael says, slightly happy with himself for working out Sam's riddle.

''A new start...as long as we don't kill each other in the process.'' Carly says, laughing softly but coughs afterwards and sits up.

''I'm okay, Johnny.'' Carly says.

''Doesn't stop me from worrying about you, sugar.'' Johnny says, gently rubbing Carly's back.

''Oh, knock it off Trevor.'' Carly says when Trevor glares at Johnny.

'' Wait, how does leaving something help with finding SS?'' Michael asks, everyone returning to their thoughts.

''Maybe SS is something we've left behind.'' Trevor says.

''Did you notice how similar the time Ivory shot Carly is to when Sam first got shot?'' Johnny says.

''I was shot in front of the high school. Sam was shot...out near the airfield.'' Carly says.

''Carly...what was the exact date on which he shot you?'' Trevor asks.

''March 5th 2013, 3:15pm. Why?'' Carly says.

''Holy...Sam was shot on March 6th 2013 at about 1AM.'' Trevor says.

''Trevor, add those dates up.'' Michael says.

''That's 4043...you don't mean...'' Trevor says, now looking stunned.

''You're the ex military guy, you tell me what those numbers mean.'' Michael says.

''Coordinates 40, 43 on the world wide map. The exact point of the Ludendorff bank where it all went wrong.'' Trevor says.

''Now what else? What happens when you put the SS in that equation?'' Michael asks.

''The Union Depository.'' Trevor says.

''We robbed the North Yankton place, the UD came out of it, SS isn't a place, it's a message! Sam's clearing the way for us to take the fucking Union Depository!'' Michael shouts, everyone now in complete shock.

''The Union Depository? Well, what do we say to pulling one last score?'' Carly says.

''It's up to you guys but I think the answer is obvious.'' All turned to see Sam, fully cleaned up and looking almost alive again but still partially a ghost. A ghost with physical touch.

Carly dials Lester's number.

''Hey, Lester. How quickly can you get a crew together? We're going for the big one.'' Carly says.

''For that, as fast as you want. Depends on how good and trustworthy you want them and tell Sam to stop sending nyan cats to my phone!'' Lester says, making Sam lean against the wall to stop herself falling over in laughter.

''I'd laugh but I'm waiting until i can laugh without coughing...yeah, similar to how Brad was trapped in a snowstorm in 2001.'' Carly says.

''Speaking of Brad, since he's alive how about i call him in?'' Lester asks. Carly could hear a pen on paper as Lester was writing down possible people to recruit for this.

''Yeah, provided that he doesn't act like a dickhead...Johnny, stop it.'' Carly says, laughing when Johnny brushes his fingers on her inner right thigh.

''Hurry up so you can empty those horny balls of his.'' Carly heard Sam say in her mind.

''Okay, what was that last one? Yeah, Packie and Gus as gunmen. One in the bank with my dad, the other in the vault with me, Johnny and Franklin...yes, i will tell her about the cats when you stop hacking into the webcam, whacko!'' Carly says, which startles Johnny.

''Lester!'' Johnny growls lowly.

''Oh, he wants to talk to you L.'' Carly says before handing the phone to Johnny.

I'll just say it right now...you keep your eyes off my fucking girl!'' Johnny growls into the phone. Just to reinforce the point, Sam planted a thought in Lester's head of him watching Carly's webcam when Johnny burst into his house and cut Lester's legs off.

''Okay Johnny, i'll stop doing that.'' Lester says.

Sam looks a little disappointed in the corner of the room.

''What's wrong Sam?'' Carly asks.

''You completely forgot that i had my own method. I am after all, dead.'' Sam says.

''You have a method of getting in there?'' Carly asks.

''With a rather small crew. Just me, three gunmen and a hacker.'' Sam says.

''Paige can hack into the traffic system and we can get some of the uniforms. I'm not getting in a chopper after last time.'' Carly says, Trevor knowing what Carly's referring to...when Carly almost fell out of the chopper during the incident with the O'Neill brothers.

''Look, if i really wanted to, being dead i could take the whole lot myself. I'm trying to get us all in this. Me, Carly and Johnny go in the loading bay and head for the vault, Trevor drills through the vault once we're inside and we take the gold to the new tunnel system. All of it gets lifted up into a Cargobob, then we all get the hell out by getting through hundreds of cops and soldiers.'' Sam explains. Everyone had to agree, that sounded a whole lot easier.

''Let's do it...Lester, chill out! Johnny's not going to kill you.'' Carly says.

Carly hung up the phone, resting back on her bed. In her mind, she heard Sam say ''He's got some rather turned on balls in there, enjoy them.'' As she made Michael and Trevor leave the room, locking the door behind them.

''I know, leave them alone.'' Trevor says before he and Michael walk over to the vending machines.

Michael slid in a coin. 'Sprunk' He said, a green bottle falling into the drop area.

''That thing voice controlled?'' Trevor asked.

Trevor slid his coin in the voice control vending machine. ''Big barrel of the finest lovejuice please' He said, the machine's display returning 'Unknown item'.

Michael was laughing as Trevor tried again several times.

''I asked for lovejuice, not fucking up-n-atom!'' Trevor shouts, a can of up-n-atom in his hand as he kicked the machine.

''Chill the fuck out, T.'' Michael says.

''Shut the fuck up, M!'' Trevor shouts, hearing a gurney rocking back and forth in the room they just left.

''Oh god, they get to that part so quickly, can't they at least do a little foreplay?'' Trevor says.

''Trevor...demanding a drink of love juice, talking of foreplay, are you getting horny by them getting at it in there?'' Michael teases.

Trevor's revenge came by hitting Michael's drink when he next drank, spilling Sprunk down his shirt.

''They're like two kids!'' Sam said to herself, nobody able to hear her as she was transparent.

''Crazy ass kids.'' Trevor says.

''Back off, you scared the hell out of my daughter when you barged in after the first time.'' Michael says.

''She said it herself at the Lost gathering, we've all got beliefs. One of mine was that she was too damn young.'' Trevor said.

For once, he was the one trying to keep peaceful.

''Even though you had sex with someone at that age. Tell me, how old is old enough?'' Michael says.

''When they're fully adult, understand what they're doing and aren't careless enough to go without protection!'' Trevor answered.

''And why are you allowed to fuck whenever you please when they're not?'' Michael asks.

''I use protection! I never engage in sexual activities without protection! I fuck to exhaustion with a condom!'' Trevor replied

''Really, you senile old fuck?!'' Michael says.

'One day, they'll slip up and you'll be a grandfather, Michael.'' Trevor says.

''Even if they did, i'd be fucking proud!'' Michael says. Trevor now looked away, opening the up-n-atom only for it to shoot it's fluid up at his face.

He'd shaken it while kicking the machine.

Michael doubles over in laughter as Trevor wiped his eyes dry of energy drink.

''Do something completely stupid!'' Sam plants in Trevor's head.

Trevor immediately pulls off his shirt, running outside and doing an old fashioned dance, using his shirt as an alternative to a cane.

Michael was laughing so hard he almost couldn't breathe and so was Sam.

God, she was loving being a ghost with the ability to alter people's thoughts.

''Sam...tell him to...dirty the pavement.'' Michael said between laughs. Sam plants another thought in Trevor's head. 'Soil the sidewalk.'

It was as Trevor pulled down his pants and started pushing that Carly and Johnny exited the room, both laughing and being confused at why Trevor was crapping on the pavement.

''Don't ask.'' Michael says between even harder laughs.

''Are we going to go home before the police arrest him for indecent exposure?'' Carly asks.

Sam puts the thought in his head 'Take yourself home' but what she didn't realise was that he'd just run without fixing himself.

Trevor ran in the direction of the highway, heading for Sandy shores, running with his shirt off and his pants around his ankles.

''Sam...you would make a perfect comedian.'' Carly said, struggling to stay stood up from her laughter. That and her legs being worn out from what she'd just done.

Johnny picks Carly up off of the ground, one arm around Carly's shoulders and the other under her legs. Even as a fully grown adult, Carly was still rather small, which had Johnny worried sometimes.

''Come on, let's follow him and get him back under control!'' Michael says before all heading in the direction Trevor had gone.


	10. Chapter 10:Crashing Down

''You ready to do this?'' Sam asked Carly who was looking slightly worried.

''We're about to rob the biggest bank in the country, why would i be scared?'' Carly said, sorting through and checking that all the guns worked.

She had pulled off robberies before but they were nothing compared to the Union Depository.

Carly took a deep breath, hiding a Micro SMG in her black blazer.

''Everyone else ready?'' Carly says into her headset.

''All reading clear and ready to obtain two hundred million in gold!'' Trevor replied.

''Right then! Let's go!'' Sam said, starting the Karin Sultan from inside the building.

'' I hope your plan works and no one gets shot here.'' Carly says, getting into the car's passenger seat.

''Even if someone does get hit, remember what i did on top of the hospital when we were ambushed by A.O.D.'' Sam replied, turning towards the Union Depository loading bays.

''Alright Johnny, we're near the loading bays. You and the guys in the vault yet?'' Carly says.

''Ready to drill through but you've got a problem, on the other side of that loading door are around ten guards.'' Johnny warned.

''I'll take care of them.'' Sam says.

Sam seemed to grow in height and age, appearing as a very attractive 25 year old. The door opened.

''Hello boys.'' Sam flirted as all the guards guns flew upwards, sticking to the ceiling.

''Now, can i get directions to the gold vault?'' Sam says to the leader of these guards.

''It's...right up that elevator and on the left.'' The guard replied. Sam bowed in thanks before all the guards fell unconscious, Sam returning to her normal 15 year old form.

Carly got out of the car before she and Sam headed to the elevator.

''Alright, we're heading to the vault Franklin. Start up the driller.'' Carly says as they get in the elevator.

''Alright, i'm about to punch a hole in this vault.'' Franklin says as the rotating circular cutters started in the drill.

Driving forward, the drill cut through and entered the vault. Franklin reversed the driller back, clearing the way for the gold to be moved to it's way out, Sam's Phoenix.

Sam opened the vault door as the driller disabled, the alarm clear, telling them to get a move on.

Carly grabbed hold of one half of the two hundred million worth of gold and wheels it to the cage, Packie doing the same to the other half as they put them in the cages, locking them.

''Trevor, Taliana, lower the wenches.'' Carly says.

''Right, everyone sit on the Phoenix.'' Sam says, everyone baffled by her random comment but followed her order, sitting on top of the car.

'Now close your eyes...and open.'' Sam said.

No one but Sam could believe what they saw.

Sam was obviously carrying it with her energy because between the two Frogger helicopters was the Phoenix, flying with them. No propellers or jets, just the car.

Carly looked over the side, seeing the ground far below but more importantly to her, the cage of gold safely hanging from Trevor's Frogger.

''Sam...this is just amazing.'' Carly says.

''Damn right, it is! It's the biggest score we've pulled!'' Sam says.

''Wait, what?!'' Carly says after hearing what Brad says through the headset.

''Damn it, Merryweather's sent reinforcements after us!'' Carly says, hearing several Merryweather Buzzards nearby.

''Attention ladies and gentlemen, hold onto your fucking asses!'' Franklin shouts as Sam moved the Phoenix into multiple positions, allowing the others on the car to fire at the large cockpits of the Buzzards.

''Fuck off! The gold is ours now, you jacked up assholes!'' Carly shouts after shooting several of the Buzzards and making them crash.

''That's my girl! Give them hell!'' Johnny says.

Behind them, a nightmare rose. A modified Cargobob, manual minigun turrets mounted on it.

''Okay...Carly, you're not gonna like this.'' Sam says, standing up.

''Sam, no! You're not...'' Carly says, working out what Sam was doing.

''Bullets won't bring that down Carly, only an explosion from inside will.'' Sam says, placing a hand on Carly's shoulder.

''Just...come back in one piece?'' Carly said. Even though she was already dead, Carly still felt as if Sam were alive.

Sam ran and jumped. For a brief second, she was flying.

Sam reached out and grabbed the supports for the large fuel tank to one side of the buzzard, gripping as hard as she could.

Sam then let go, reaching out and gripping one of the steps on the rear exterior maintenance ladder before swinging around, through the open cargo door.

Instantly, the two men on miniguns turned and fired, hundreds of bullets going right through Sam.

''Greetings!''Sam said as she walked further inside the cargobob, dropping a detpack as she approached the pilot.

''For the record, you can thank the late Sam De Santa!'' Sam said as she detonated the bomb.

''Sam!'' Carly screamed as the Cargobob disappeared in a ball of orange and black.

Tears fell down Carly's face as Johnny held her in his arms.

''She...she can't...she's already dead...'' Carly sobbed. With no sign of Sam, the Phoenix started to lower its altitude as they approached Mckenzie airfield.

When the car stopped, all but Carly got off. Carly stared into the dirt, tears still running down her cheeks and still no sign of Sam anywhere.

Carly felt different too, like a great tether had been cut. She had been linked to Sam.

If that link was gone, Sam was too. Carly wanted to scream but couldn't bring herself to.

Eventually, she got off of the Phoenix, looking up at the San Andreas midday sky.

''They'll be peace when you are done...lay your weary head to rest...don't you cry no more...''  
Carly sings softly, brushing her tears away. She felt like she had lost part of her soul.

In a way, she had. Carly had almost put a part of herself in Sam. It wasn't as painful when Sam died before. She hadn't been there when it happened and Sam had come back.

Kill someone once, they die. Kill them again, they never come back. The part of herself Carly had put in Sam had been torn from her as well as Sam herself.

Carly would look at the world through different eyes now, the last of her innocence gone.

She walked over to Johnny and Packie, hugging both of them.

''It's alright, little sister.'' Packie says. In a way, Carly had become a little sister to Packie. Carly hoped that Katie was with Sam now, watching over them.

It should've been a moment beyond happiness. They'd just taken a score on one of the biggest banks in the world.

Without Sam, it was nothing but an atmosphere of loss and sorrow. The rain dripped down the gold bricks as all returned to vehicles, going separate ways.

Carly just stayed quiet as she and Johnny got in the Phoenix and drove off to their home.

''She's gone, Johnny.'' Carly says softly as they reach the main road.

On their way, they passed the bar in which it all began. Carly could see herself and Sam four years ago, running out of that bar with Angels of Death firing at them both.

The rusted car where they took cover was still there, now a mark of Sam's existence.

When they reached their house, Carly went into the kitchen, staring at the broken mirror in which she'd first seen Sam after her death.

Part of Carly wanted to see Sam appear in it again but she knew it wouldn't happen.  
The next few weeks were a mix of depression, tears and uncomfortable sleep for Carly.

She'd just sit there and stare into space for hours at a time. She hardly ate either.

One day, she stared out at the sunset. Instead of the usual orange color, it was a mix of blue, red and pink.

''Rest in peace, little sister. Say hello to Jack for me.'' Carly says.

She couldn't cry anymore and the depression had melted away.

Carly had finally found herself at peace.


	11. Chapter 11:Jason Riley Klebitz

There are some people around Los Santos who see everything, sitting in the background of modern life.

They're ignored by the people, just left alone in the shadows. These people knew what was to happen in a way. They saw the changes.

Carly sat in the living room, laid back on the couch. Nearly two months had gone now. Carly and Johnny had decided, as a sort of memorial, to keep Sam's Phoenix.

It had been one of the things she'd cared for the most. Sometimes, Carly would just get in and drive it around the Vinewood hills, imagining in her mind that she was imitating Sam again.

However, it was on this day that the house suddenly felt very cold, on a summer's day.

''Need to fix that A/C.'' Carly says before getting up and walking outside into the backyard. It was mid September so it wasn't too warm outside.

She looked out at the Chumash skyline. Chumash was much quieter than Los Santos which is what she liked about it.

Finding the A/C fine, Carly returned inside and nearly fainted.

There was Sam. Some sort of blue 3D image, a hologram almost.

''Hello Carly.'' Sam says.

''Sam? How are you...'' Carly says.

'' I need a strong power source to show myself through now. By being in your side of the barrier between worlds, i damaged it so it's sort of...swollen. It's gotten thicker so i had to use the strongest power source i could find which is a supernova. I'm burning up a star just to say goodbye.'' Sam explained.

''Not goodbye...until we see each other again.'' Carly says.

''Well yes, you could say that. Or, to put it another way and in another option, until you give birth.'' Sam says.

Johnny entered the room at this point, completely stunned to see Sam in the house.

''What do you mean?'' Carly asked.

''Well, the real reason i've burnt up a star and am showing myself to you here is... i've found a way to be born again.'' Sam explains.

''That's what Trevor meant when he said that one soul dies so another can be born.'' Carly and Johnny say simultaneously.

''He's gotten wise in his old age.'' Sam says.

''So...you can be alive again?'' Carly asks.

'' I need a baby to do it. I enter that baby at birth and become that baby, i'll grow up again, live again, all of it as your child so if you want that, i suggest you lock the door.'' Sam says.

''We will.'' Carly says.

''Good because you don't want Trevor showing up unannounced.''  
Sam says.

A few minutes later, Sam pulls herself fully through the universe border. No one can see or hear her but she can see and hear them. Re-establishing the mental link with Carly, Sam sat back in a chair, a hot chocolate in hand and looked out to the road. She saw and heard more than anyone else did. Including the loud noises from the bedroom that this once, Sam was going to let slide. They were after all, making a child for her to resurrect herself in.

 **8 and a half months later...**

Carly opened her eyes as pain shot through her lower stomach and back. She knew it was time so she shook Johnny until he woke up.

It was storming outside, just like the night that Gionna's first child was born. Johnny remembered that night because he found Gionna curled up on the floor of her home in Algonquin, crying and screaming in pain.

''It's...It's two weeks early.'' Johnny says in complete shock.

''Johnny...our son...'' Carly manages to say before screaming in pain beyond any pain that she's felt before. All the times that she's been shot, stabbed or injured in any way...it didn't compare to how she was feeling now.

Johnny knew that Carly didn't cry or scream in pain too much so he wasn't going to argue with that, jumping out of bed and getting dressed before grabbing the overnight bag and putting it on his shoulder, then picks Carly up in his arms as she breathes in and out, trying to focus on their son and not the pain she was in.

As Johnny carried Carly out of their front door, Sam was with them. They knew this by seeing a driverless Zentorno moving towards them, stopping just in front.

Johnny never liked cars but in this event, the fastest car in the world was perfect.

Johnny carried Carly around to the already opened passenger side door, putting her down in the seat before running around to the driver side which Sam had opened for him already.

''S...Sam...can't you...weaken this?'' Carly asked, hoping with all she had that Sam could at least make this hurt less. Carly felt like she was being torn apart because the pain was too strong.

''Carly you of all people know i would if i could but i can only interfere with synthetic and unnatural things, like getting shot. Pain and birth are both one hundred percent natural, i can't do a thing.'' Sam explains. No one could see her but she was channeling her voice to Carly and Johnny's minds so they could hear her.

 **Mount Zonah Medical Center**

It took 7 and a half hours after they got there and a few seconds after that for a new voice to fill the air.

Jason Riley Klebitz screamed as loud as a newborn baby could. All 7 pounds 18 ounces and 22 inches of him.

Carly held her son in her arms, still a little shaky from feeling the most pain physically possible.

She'd already forgotten that pain though, looking at the new life she'd created with Johnny.

With Jason in her arms, Johnny to her side and her whole family entering the room, Carly felt nothing could make it better.

''He's beautiful...'' Carly says, smiling as tears of happiness ran down her face.

''I rarely say this and really haven't for years but...i'm proud.'' Trevor says, moving to the bed to get closer to the child.

''You already know i'm proud.'' Michael says. Jason opens his eyes, hearing the new voices in the room.

''Don't those eyes look familiar?'' Johnny says, looking at the deep blue eyes on their child.

Like Carly's without the violet.

''Mine didn't completely change until i was six months old.'' Carly says, remembering what her dad said.

''Who's that? That's your great Uncle Trevor.'' Carly says as Jason looks at Trevor.

''God, that makes me feel old. I'm a grandfather.'' Michael remarked, creating a few laughs as Franklin patted Michael's back.

''Aww, don't worry grandpa M, Your boy F always going to be ready to kick your old ass.'' Franklin joked.

''Uncle Franklin and grandpa are just joking around, that's all.'' Carly says softly. This was a new side of Carly and Michael and Franklin were happy to see it.

''No, Uncle Franklin and grandpa Michael are being the two teasing, poorly matched friends they've been since the day they met.'' Johnny says, lightly stroking Jason's head.

Jason looks right at Johnny, blinking his eyes and opening his mouth as if he's trying to talk. A cooing sound comes out of his mouth, making everyone smile.

''You never realize how tiny they are until you hold them for the first time...and it was worth every second of it.'' Carly says, new tears falling down her face. She had never thought that she'd be this happy.

''I just...wish Sam could see.'' Carly says, looking down again at Jason.

''Well, maybe she can. I mean, she apparently resurrected herself inside little Jason here so maybe, just maybe, Jason is Sam.'' Johnny says, placing a hand on Carly's shoulder.

Carly nods in agreement, unable to find the perfect words to say. She believed in reincarnation and life not stopping at death. Jason is living proof of Carly and Johnny's love for one another.

''You know...life will only get better from here on.'' Johnny says.

Carly agreed. Of course, there would be ups and downs, when isn't there?

'Sam...thanks.'' Carly thought.

That night, Carly had a very real dream.

'' Sam?'' Carly says, seeing a girl with her back turned. This was Sam but different.

This one had youth in her eyes, full of wonder and life.

''I'm just slightly out. I wanted to say goodbye.'' Sam says.

''What do you mean? You're Jason now too.'' Carly says, confused as to why it was goodbye.

''The resurrection isn't full. I become a strand of thoughts, a sub-conscious inside his mind. My memories will appear to him as dreams, thoughts of what i would do in a situation will appear in his head but he won't be me.'' Sam explains.

Carly let's her tears fall only for Sam to brush them away.

''No tears now. You and Johnny have a beautiful little son. I saw him, he's perfect.'' Sam says.

''I'll tell him what you were like when he's older and starts asking about you.'' Carly says.

''He might approach you some day saying 'Mommy, who's this girl in a white dress and leather coat in my dreams?'' Sam says, making sure that when she fully enters Jason's mind, he'll dream of her memories and of speaking with her. When he could speak with her, she was still around.

''That's your Aunt Sam, Jason. She loves you very much.'' Carly says.

''God, you're making me want to tell him about when you got a bit drunk and shoved a pie in Trevor's face.'' Sam says, laughing to herself.

''I don't really remember doing that.  
Some day when he's old enough, he's gonna ask what Johnny and i did for a living. I don't know if we can tell him.'' Carly says.

How do you tell a child that mommy was a bank robber and daddy is an outlaw biker?

''I honestly don't think you'll have to. He has after all, got five years of my memory with you to dream through.'' Sam says.

Carly nods in acceptance, dozing off as Sam fades away.

''Carly, i'm buried in Paleto bay-'' Sam was cut off as Carly woke up.  
Johnny gently rubs Carly's shoulder as Carly sits up, cringing in pain. It had only been a few hours since Jason was born so Carly was still sore.

''John...as soon as we get home, i'm writing a book about Sam.''


	12. Chapter 12:Are the dreams made real

**14 years later**

Sand blew across the road in the light wind. Coyotes ran and hunted among the sand and rocks of the Grand Senora desert.

Seventeen sets of sirens blasted as they chased an Imponte Phoenix. They had been for two hours.

Inside the Phoenix, Jason Klebitz was full of adrenaline, following his 'second mind'. He'd just robbed the Sandy Shores 24/7 store, making his first little score.

It just happened, like something inside him clicked into action when he'd passed the store. In the belt of his jeans, a combat knife that he'd found in the house was sat. Carly had always said it was her sister's.

According to the many dreams Jason had, Sam was the name.

Jason picked up the 20 year old CB.

''Attention officers, i'm about to spread some iron across this desert.'' Jason says before veering off of the road, causing the 17 police cars to be cut to 14.

Heading for the long decommissioned Sandy Shores airfield, Jason began to pull stunts of all kinds, one by one destroying and crashing the police cars.

 **2 hours later...**

A somehow unscratched Phoenix stopped in the driveway of the Klebitz house, the only sign it had been gone being the large quantity of dust up it's side.

Jason got out, fixing his leather jacket with the Lost patch on the back. He'd not become a full member but was with them because of Johnny.

The second that the door closed, 8 year old Michelle Leila Klebitz got off of the couch and ran straight to her older brother, hugging him.

''Hey, kiddo. Where's Mom, Dad and Jocelyn?'' Jason says, hugging Michelle as soon as he hid the money in his jacket.

When Michelle pointed to the kitchen, Jason whispered into her ear. Instantly Michelle ran into the kitchen, jumping on and hugging Johnny.

''You're killing your daddy! You're killing your daddy!'' Johnny says, smiling and laughing as he picks Michelle up.

He'd forgotten just how heavy Michelle had gotten with growing.

''Daddy, look what Jason had!'' Michelle says, holding up one of the bunches of dollars she'd grabbed from Jason's jacket when he'd bent to whisper to her.

''Everything okay?'' Carly says as she walks in, holding 5 month old Jocelyn in her arms. Jocelyn looked exactly like Carly, violet eyes included while Michelle had Johnny's blonde hair and Carly's violet eyes and Jason had Carly's light brown hair and Johnny's green eyes.

''Carly, Jason, front room.'' Johnny orders, Michelle jumping out of his arms.

''So what happened?'' Carly asks. Jason decides to answer himself, pulling three thousand dollars and placing it on the table. ''Come on, girls. Daddy and Jason need to talk.'' Carly says, taking the girls upstairs while Johnny decides to talk to Jason.

''I never told you about the time that me and my old friend Billy robbed a liquor store when i was 14, did i?'' Johnny says.

''No but good old Uncle Trevor told me that you and mom met when she was 14.'' Jason says.

''That we did.'' Carly says as she re-enters the room. ''Seriously, you took a score by yourself for your first one?'' She says.

''Yes. Is there a problem with that?'' Jason replies. ''After all, you never told me the reason for my constant dreams and weird thoughts until i was nine. Here's your result, Sam has guided me to crime.'' He says.

''Kiddo, you just need to be careful. I got hurt once during a score. It took a long time for my arm to heal, Jason.'' Carly says, remembering that she broke her right arm during a job that went wrong when she was 15.

She kept her voice low because Jocelyn was taking a nap and Michelle was upstairs watching Moorehead Rides Again.

''I know, mom.'' Jason says as he and his mom hug.

''Now go upstairs and be as quiet as possible, okay? Jocelyn's asleep and Uncle Franklin, Aunt Tracey and Caitlin will be here soon.'' Carly says before Jason walks upstairs.

''Still thinking about a fourth child, Johnny?'' Carly says as Johnny sits next to her and puts an arm around her.

''Maybe we should wait until we aren't already raising three others.'' Johnny says.

''I remember when Jason was four and he started asking for a little brother. Those days when he was little went by so fast.'' Carly says, resting her head against Johnny's shoulder.

''What if Michelle acts like i did when she's 16? I was a nightmare at that age.'' Carly says.

''If she does, she'll stop. If she's like you, she'll have sex at 17 and really piss off Trevor in the process.'' Johnny says, making Carly laugh a little but then made her think.

How long before Jason started angering Trevor with his actions?

Then again, Sam is a part of Jason.

''Remember when Trevor first barged in on us? I was so scared that he was gonna kill you.'' Carly says.

''Yep, then Sam got scarred for life by us being naked, then the sheriff turned up. What else could've gone wrong? I suppose if Ivory had showed his face.'' Johnny says.

''Thank god you cracked Ivory's skull with that saucepan.'' Carly says, snuggling closer to Johnny.

That day at the Lost MC campground still haunted her sometimes.

''Mom, dad? What is this?'' Jason asks from the stairs, holding out Sam's knife.

''Jason, that's a relic of good times.'' Carly replied. Jason nodded and returned upstairs.

''Yep, that's Sam alright.'' Carly thought to herself. It was their family, thanks to Sam.

They miss her but she was there with them, new name Jason.

Carly and Johnny kiss just as Michelle walks downstairs, seeing them. She ran upstairs, telling Jason.

''Dad! You need your horny balls meds!'' Jason shouted down, just like Sam would. Even in the same tone.

Carly burst out laughing, landing back on the couch and falling off, landing onto the red carpet and grabbing at her right shoulder.

The same shoulder that Ivory shot.

''I'm alright. Surprised that Jason didn't wake Jocelyn up.'' Carly says as Johnny helps her up.

''He's just Sam, don't worry.'' Johnny says. Carly had to agree, with Sam's thoughts Jason had pretty much become Sam.

Unlike her however, he was getting raised properly. Kept in order but given the freedom he needed.

''Right on cue.'' They say as they hear Jocelyn crying, then walk upstairs and into Jocelyn's room.

''Hey, sweetheart. Did all the noise startle you?'' Carly says softly as she picks Jocelyn up into her arms. Jocelyn calmed down as soon as Carly picked her up.

Behind her, Carly heard Jason standing in the doorway.

'' I'm never gone.'' Sam says before returning to Jason and returning to his room. Carly had noticed sometimes, Jason would almost become Sam. He'd talk, walk and act exactly like Sam.

''I know Sam...i know.'' Carly says before returning to comforting Jocelyn.

''Looking down on empty streets, all she can see...are the dreams all made solid...all the dreams made real...'' Carly sings softly.


End file.
